Just the beginning
by musicrules
Summary: the beginning of some thing new!
1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of a brand new school year for Gabriella. Well for Gabriella at least,for the other kids it will be the last day. There she was standing in the campus grounds of east high. She looked around to see many cliques. There were the popular girls,the goth,the skaters,the band geeks,computer nerds,normal people like Gabriella,and the one clique Gabriella hated the most the basketball team. The basketball team was filled with athletic guys who only care about them selves and basketball. There was also the cheer leaders,in there short skirts and tops. Gabriella knows every single player on the east high team because her guidance counselor told her every thing about this school. There was many players but she only remembered a couple. There was Zeke the baker,chad with the big curly afro,and the cutest guy to ever come into Gabby's life Troy Bolton. Troy Bolton is the leader of the team. His dad is the coach here. All of a sudden someone hits her arm and she drops all her books. It was the cheer leaders.

"Get out of the way nerd."they said laughing

Troy watched the cheer leaders walk away and got up to go help Gabriella.

"Want some help."troy said kneeling down

She knew that voice. She looked up to see two blue eyes.

Stuttering "A...ar...are you Troy Bolton?"

"Yes,why"troy said

"Oh nothing."Gabriella said smiling

Troy finally gave the last book back to Gabriella.

"Well,i got to go so see you around."troy said

"Yeah,ok."

He was about to turn and walk away before.

"What is your name?"troy ask

"Gabriella Montez."

"Well,since you know my name I guess I will just go,bye"troy said before walking away to his teammates

The school day passed by very slowly for Gabriella. Now it was the end of the day and gabby was walking home.

A car drove up to the side of Gabriella,it was troy.

"Hey,come on I will drive you home,it is about to rain any minute."troy says

"No,that's ok,I'm fine"Gabriella said still walking

"Come on,i won't bite."troy said stopping the car

Sighs "Ok,fine."

She walks over to the other side of the car and gets in. He begins to drive the car again.

"Ok,so where do you live?"troy asks

"Umm,136 Dewy Ave."gabby said looking down at a piece of paper

"Hey,You live next to me."troy said shocked

"Cool."gabby said still looking at her piece of paper

"Whats this?"troy said pulling over and taking the piece of paper from Gabby's hands

"Hey,give me that back."

He looks at the piece of paper that said "Go back home,you nerd. No one wants you here".He looked over at Gabriella with tears in her eyes.

Taking her hand "Don't cry,is any body at your house now cause I want to talk about this?"troy asks

"No."

Troy starts the car,drives to Gabby's house,parks the car at his house,gets out of the car and walk to Gabby's house. She follows him.

IN HER HOUSE

"Gabby come sit on the couch with me,we need to talk about this note."troy said walking over to the couch and sitting down and gabby does the same

"Do you know who sent this to you?"troy asks

"No,but I am scared."gabby said getting teary again

Wiping her tears away "Come here."troy said pulling her on to his lap and giving her a hug

They pull apart and stare into each others eyes. They get closer and closer before they begin to kiss. But before they knew it,it was all interrupted from someone coming through the door.

"Gabriella Montez."Inez Gabby's mom says

She pulls apart from troy,gets off his lap and stands up.

"Yes mom."gabby says

"What do I always tell you about boys in the house when no one is home,do you want a repeat of what happened last time between you and a boy alone."Inez say

"Then can I spend time with troy at his house,his parents are home."gabby asks

"Ok,but be home for dinner."

"Ok,thank you mom."Gabriella said before grabbing Troy's hand and leading him to the door.

OUTSIDE

"Wait,i don't have any body at my house,why did you tell your mom that?"troy asks

"Because I don't want to follow my mom's rules any more."gabby says

"What did she mean when she said do you want a repeat of what happened last time between you and a boy alone?"troy asks

"Well,before I moved here I lived in Florida and I had a boy over my house once and we were hanging out laughing,talking it was fun. But while we were sitting there by ourself,just the two of us,he decided to rape me,but he didn't get close to doing that because my mom walked in and kicked him out. So we put a restraining order on him and moved away so he could never talk or hurt me again."gabby said with tears in her eyes just talking about it

"Oh,well I would never do any thing like that to you well besides the kiss we had in there."troy said taking his keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door to his house

"Well,what do you want to do?"troy asks

But before Gabriella could answer Troy's phone started ringing. It was his dad.

"Troy get your butt down here quick,we have a practice now."Dave said

"Ok coach."troy said before hanging up

"Gabby,i am sorry but I have a practice to get to so,do you want to come?"troy asks

"Sure,i have nothing else to do today."gabby said

TROY AND GABBY JUMP IN HIS CAR AND ARE IN THE SCHOOL PARKING LOT IN FIVE MINUTES

IN THE GYM

Gabby sits on the bleachers and watches the practice.

Troy walks over to his dad.

"Ok dad i'm here."troy said

Troy's dad turns around and the first thing he notices is Gabriella.

"Hello,miss you are not allowed in this gym during practices."

"Dad,it's fine she is just my friend."troy says

"Ok,fine I will let it pass for now but you are not allowed at any more practice,even if you are Troy's friend. Come on guys I need you to do fifty laps around this gym. GO"coach Bolton says

The boys begin to run and Mr. Bolton walks over to were gabby is sitting.

"So your Troy's friend."he asks

"Well,i would not call us friends. I only met him today."gabby sayed with a smile on her face at the thought of being Troy's friend and then soon his girl friend

"Oh,so did your family just move here because I never seen you around before."coach Bolton asks

"Yes,we moved here from Florida but it is just me and my mom."

"Oh,well I have to get back to the boys so come over and hang out with troy when ever you get a chance,he needs a girl in his life."Mr. Bolton says before walking away

"Wait,when you mean girl,troy never had a girl friend?"gabby said shocked

"Nope,you will be his first girl friend,he is more of girls just being friends,but I think troy is starting to like you. Well bye"coach Bolton says before walking away

An hour later.

Troy is done with practice and is now in the locker room changing alone. He hears the locker room doors slam and turns around to find Gabriella standing in the door way of the lockers.

"Hi troy."gabby said walking over to the bench and sitting down on it.

"Hey."troy says facing his locker

"You were really good at basket ball,i have never seen a practice before."she walks up in front of troy stopping him from looking through his locker "thanks for inviting me troy."gabby said laying a soft kiss on Troy's cheek. Troy puts his arms around her waist,pushes her against the locker and kisses her with passion.

Coach Bolton walks into the locker room to hear a girls giggling. He walks over to were he heard the sound to see gabby and troy making out.

"Umm excuse me guys." Coach Bolton said interrupting gabby and Troy's make out seen and causing them to pull apart.

"Sorry."troy and Gabriella said at the same time

"Come on you guys you two need to get home school is closing for today and it is almost dinner."Mr. Bolton says before walking to his office

"Come on gabby let's go."Troy said putting his shirt on and walking out of the locker room.

AT HOME IN TROY'S DRIVEWAY

When they both got home gabby want to her house and troy want to his.

"Bye troy."gabby said

"Bye gabs."troy said

TWO HOURS LATER WITH GABRIELLA in her room

Gabby looked out her window that faced troys room to see him and chad playing video games. She was bord at her house so she decided to go see them. She took her house keys from her night stand and ran out side to Troy's house. She knocked on his front door a couple times but no one answered.

"Maybe he can't hear me." gabby says to her self

She got up and was about to walk home when someone opened the door. It was troy.

"Hi troy."gabby said

"Hey,wanna come in."troy said

"Sure."

INSIDE

"Is some thing wrong,why did you come over?"troy asks

"Noth..."gabby was saying but someone came down the stares

"Troy can I have some thing to eat,i am hun...Who's this?"chad asks

"Chad this is Gabriella."troy said

"Wait aren't you Troy's girl friend."chad asks

"No she is just my friend."troy said before gabby could get any words out

When gabby heard troy say the word friends tears began to from in her eyes. Troy looked down at gabby to see a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Chad can you please go."troy said pushing chad to the door

"But I am still hungry."

"Well than eat some thing at your house for a chance. Chad said before being pushed out the door of Troy's house

Turning back to Gabriella,to see her crying her eyes out.

"Gabby what I meant is..."troy was about to say but got interrupted by Gabriella

"No don't bother,i thought you and me had some thing together,but I guess not."gabby said opening the front door and running to her house

"Gabby stop and let me explain."troy sayed chasing her

"NO WHY SHOULD I SO YOU CAN BREAK MY HEART MORE."gabby said opening her front door and slamming it in Troy's face

Troy was to tired to fight with Gabriella now so he decided to just go home.

WITH GABRIELLA

She walked up to her room still crying and sat on her bed. Her phone was beeping because she had a message.

"You have one message."the voice mail lady said on her phone

"Hi hunny it's mommy, I just have to say one thing,i wont be home for a couple of days because my boss asked me to go on a business trip so I wont be home for like a week. I guess you are out so I will call you later. Love you bye." Inez said

Gabby hung up her phone and decided to watch TV. Hour later her phone was ringing but she was a sleep and did not hear it.

WITH TROY

"Come on gabby pick up,come on."troy said

"Hey you reached Gabriella Montez,i can't get to the phone right now,sorry."Gabby's answering message said

Hanging up "Fine if you are not picking up then I will have to just go over there and tell you strait to your face."troy said

Troy looked through his window to see Gabriella sleeping. He crossed over to her house by a tree in the middle of both there window. When he got there he tapped on her window causing her to wake up. When She noticed troy she got up from her bed,opened her window and troy went in.

"What do you want?"gabby said crossing her arms

"I only want five minutes." troy said

"No you broke my heart enough,get out of my house."gabby said turning around

Grabbing her arms so she has to face him "NO,YOU KNOW WHAT THE ONLY REASON WHY I TOLD CHAD WE ARE NOT GOING OUT IS BECAUSE I DID NOT WANT HIM OR ANY ONE TO FIND OUT WE ARE TOGETHER."

"Wait so we are together?"

"Yes gabby."holding her hands "I love so much,i have always wanted to be with you since I first saw you."troy said

In tears "Oh troy,i love you."gabby said hugging troy

"I love you too gabby."troy said hugging gabby back


	2. Chapter 2

The other night troy and gabby had gone back to Troy's house to hang out but ended up falling sleep.

The next day.

Waking up to see two ocean blue eye's staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me?"gabby said

"I don't know,i am just so glad I have you."troy said grabbing Gabriella's waist under the blanket and pulling her close to him.

Someone knocks on the door and it opens.

"Good morning troy."Mrs. Bolton said "Who is this?" Noticing gabby

Pulling away from her and sitting up on his bed "Mom this is Gabriella Montez. I meat her yesterday at school."

"Hi."gabby said sitting up on the bed

"Hello umm troy can I talk to you out in the hall for a second?"Mrs. Bolton asks

"Sure mom,gabby I will be right back."troy said following his mom into the hall way

"Troy are you stupid,you only meat her yesterday and you all ready slept with her."Mrs. Bolton said

"What,mom I did not sleep with her,we were watching a movie last night and fell asleep. God I can not believe you would think that. I would never have sex with her if she was not ready. Now can I go back inside and hang with gabby."troy asks getting a little pissed off at his mom

"Yes."Mrs. Bolton says as she see's troy start to turn his door knob

IN TROY'S ROOM

Troy didn't know it but gabby was listening to the whole conversation.

Troy sits on the bed next to gabby and see's she looks a little different than before.

"Gabby what's wrong,you look a little different."troy said

Looking at troy "Troy would you ever really you know want to have sex?"gabby asks troy

"Gabby why would yo...you heard my mom didn't you."

"Yes."

"Well if you really wanted to know,yes I would but I wouldn't do it if you weren't ready."troy said taking Gabby's hand

Ruining the moment "Troy,gabby breakfast."Mrs. Bolton yells from up staries

Sighs "Come on lets go eat." troy says getting off of the bed

"I will be right back I am going to go get clothes from my house and I will be right back here."

"No it's ok just go in my closet and get a shirt."troy said pointing to his closet

Gabby opens his closet to find any thing a normal 18 year old boy would have. He had clothes mixed in with papers upon paper of homework and notes. She picks up a piece of paper and finds notes for math and social studies on one piece of paper.

"I guess you aren't so organized,are you."gabby said giggling

Turns around to see gabby holding a piece of paper up "Hey that's not funny I was only in 5th grade."troy said walking up to gabby and grabbing the piece of paper out of her hand

"Wait so all these papers are from all your years in school?"gabby asks kind of shocked

"Yes."troy said going to his clothes closet which was very neat and took out a shirt for her to wear

"Here wear this."troy said giving gabby one of his shirts

Gabby puts the shirt on and has a pair of shorts from troy too.

DOWN STARIES IN THE KITCHEN

"Mrs. Bolton do you want any help with breakfast?"gabby asks walking into the kitchen holding Troy's hand

"No it's ok, your guy's breakfast is already one the table so you can go eat."Mrs. Bolton said

"Thanks mom."troy said walking into the dining room and sitting down

"Thank you Mrs. Bolton."gabby said following troy

After breakfast troy and gabby went into the living room to watch TV.

Comes into the living room "ok guys I have to go to work and troy your dad has already gone to work before you guys woke up,so I will be back in the afternoon. I will see you guys later."Mrs. Bolton said walking to the front door and leaving

"So gabs what do you want to do now that were here alone."troy said looking at Gabriella

"I don't know,what do you want to do?"gabby said laying her head against Troy's chest

Turns the TV off and picks Gabby's face up to face him. He leans in a kisses her and gabby returns the kiss.

They laid on the couch,troy on top of gabby continuing to kiss.

Troy was rubbing gabby and started to head for her shirt but got stopped by gabby pushing his hand away.

"Troy stop,i can't do this."gabby said watching troy get up off her

Getting up from the couch "Troy I am sorry but I can't do this,i only meet you yesterday."gabby said a little scared about what Troy's reaction will be

Taking her hands and looking up at her "Gabby I understand,i was just going to fast."

Little happy that he is not mad "Thank you for understanding baby,i love you." giving troy a peck on the lips

"I love you too."troy said smiling at her

"So what do you want to do?"troy asks

"Let's go in your pool."gabby said excited

"Ok."

"I will go get my bathing suit and I will be right back."gabby said getting off the couch and leaving to go to her house

10 minutes later gabby comes back to Troy's with her bathing suit on.

She sneaks into the back yard and sees no troy

"I am going to get him good."gabby said hiding behind the side of the house

Troy walks into the back yard and see's no gabby

"Maybe she's not here yet."troy said turning around and is about to walk back inside

"BOO."gabby said jumping out of her hiding spot

A little scared but not showing it "Hey."

"Ha ha I got you."gabby said giggling

"No you didn't." Grabbing her by her waist and picking her up and twirling her around "I go you."  
"Put me down troy."gabby said kicking and screaming

Puts her down "Come on let..."stops because he hears his phone ringing

Following him "Troy where are you going?"gabby asks

"Hold on my phone is ringing I will be right down."

UP STARIES WITH TROY

Picks his phone up "Hey troy it's chad."chad said on the other side of the line

"Oh hey chad,whats up."troy asks

"Nothing I am here with tay and we are bord is it ok if we come over and hang out."chad asks (tay is Chad's girl friend)

"Yeah sure,bring your bathing suits,because me and gabs are going to go in the pool."

"Ok we will be there in 20 minutes."

"Ok bye."troy said hanging up

BACK DOWN STARIES WITH GABRIELLA

"Who was that?"gabby asks

"It was chad he is coming over here with Taylor,she is his girl friend."

"Oh,ok. Now can we go in the pool."gabby said with puppy eyes

"Yes."troy said taking her hand and leading her to the pool

AT THE POOL

"Ok since this was your idea you have to be the one to jump in."troy said

"No how about we jump in together."gabby said

"Ok on three."

"1...2...**3**."

Troy jumps in but gabby doesn't.

Giggling "How's the water?"

Looks up at her "Hey you promised you would jump in."

"Yeah but I didn't."

Chad and tay walk into the back yard

"Hey guys."chad said

"Hey." gabby said not noticing troy getting out of the pool

He wraps his arms around her waist "This is what you get for not jumping in the pool with me."

Troy wrapped his arms around her harder and jumps into the pool with her screaming.

"Look how cute they look together,chad."tay says

"Yeah they look so cute."chad says being sarcastic

Chad and Taylor walk over to the side of the pool.

"Hey dude."troy said coming up to the side of the pool

"Hey."chad sayed in return

"Hey tay."troy said

"Hey troy. Wheres Gabriella?"tay asks

"She's umm she was over here a couple minutes ago."troy sayed not noticing she was right behind him

Gabby tiptoed over to troy and jumped on his back.

"Hey there you are."troy sayed

"So guys come on in the water."troy said to chad and tay.

Chad and Taylor walked onto the deck of the pool and chad jumped in.

"Chad do you have to jump in."tay sayed

"Just jump in."chad,tay and gabby said

Chad swam over to troy and gabby waited for Taylor to come in.

"Hey i'm Gabriella Montez."gabby sayed

"Hey i'm Taylor McKessie .tay says

"So your Troy's girl friend?"tay asks

"Yeah,coach Bolton told me that I am his first girl friend."

"Mr. Bolton told you that. Well I am not that sure but I think I am pretty sure you are not his first. I mean look at him. He has a great body,he's a basketball player and every thing else. But let's ask chad.

"Chad come over here."tay yelled to chad

Chad comes over.

"Yeah what's up girls?"chad asks

"Mr. Bolton told gabby that she is Troy's first girl friend,is it true."tay asks

"No,troy has many of girls. But most of them where dating troy for 2 weeks the most."

"Oh."gabby sayed sad

"But don't worry I think you and troy we be together forever."chad said before swimming away

"So what are you doing tomorrow?"tay asked

"i don't know,probably watch TV or hang with troy."

"You should come with me and my friend Sharpay shopping tomorrow."

"I can't I promised troy I would go to his basketball game tomorrow."

"Oh yeah I forgot that,well lets try to do it later in the day."

"Yeah maybe."

For another hour the gang hung out in the pool and talked.

Now tay and chad left and Troy's dad gets home in 20 minutes.

Troy and gabs are still in the pool.

"So what do you want to do,my dad comes home any minute."troy said

"I know,can you give me a piggy back ride in the water,please troy."gabby ask excited

"Ok fine jump on my back."troy sayed watching gabby jump on his back

Troy want around the pool twice before Troy's parents walked through the back screen door.

"Look how cute they are together."Mrs. Bolton said

"Yeah and I kind of like Gabriella she is better than Troy's other girl friend."Mr. Bolton said

"Yeah. Lets go tell them we are home."Mrs. Bolton says opening the screen door and walking outside

OUTSIDE

"Hey kids."Mr. And Mrs. Bolton say

Coming over to the side of the pool where Troy's parents are.

"Hey,you guys just get home."troy asks

"Yes,but you guys have to get out of the pool dinner is soon."Mrs. Bolton said before walking away

"Ok."troy said

Gabby and troy got out of the pool and dry off and went to his room to get dressed.

UPSTARIES WITH TROY AND GABBY.

They got dressed and now are watching a scary movie on Troy's bed. Gabby is scared and is hiding under a blanket with Troy's arm wrapped around her.

"Troy I don't want to watch this I'm scared."gabby said with the blanket over her head

"It's ok gabs. Dinner is soon any ways. Lets go down staries and help my mom." troy said getting up from the bed and taking her hand

DOWN STAIRES

Troy and gabby walk into the kitchen to see Troy's mom and dad making out.

"MOM,DAD GROSS."troy said covering his eyes and blocking Gabriella.

Pulling away from her husband "Oh troy stop it,you two will be doing this when your older and your kids will be saying the same stuff." Lucille said

Gabby looks down at her feet and has a feeling in the pit of her stomach that is making her feel happy but sad at the same time. Troy looks over at his girl to see her staring at her feet. He zones out and thinks about how it would be to have kids running around the house and he smiles. He comes back to earth by his mother and father's laughter.

Troy wrap's his arm around his girl friends neck and she looks up at him. "Mom,dad we will be up staries if you need us but try not to need us."troy said taking his girls hand and turning around

UPSTARIES WITH TROY AND GABBY.

Troy and gabby are on his bed talking.

"Troy."gabby says

"Yes baby."troy says taking her hand

"About what your mom said before,about the whole baby thing?"gabby looks down at the striped pattern on the blanket

"I know she wasn't thin..."

"I want a baby."gabby says

She looks up at troy to see a shocked look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"I want a baby."gabby says looking down

She looks up at troy to see a shocked look on his face. She is worried him might yell,scream,or worse break up with her.

In her mind. "Oh no why is he not saying anything. What if he thinks i'm a slut. I mean we are only nineteen and twenty I think it might be a little to early."

Gabriella stops thinking in her mind and is worried about troy.

"Troy,.........troy are you ok."gabby says waving her hand in front of his face.

Troy just sat there staring into space.

"What's going on in his mind."Gabriella thought in her mind

IN TROY'S MIND

"OH MY GOD,did she just ask me what I think she asked me. A baby."

Looks up at her and says nothing only hears the words that are coming out of her mouth.

Troy gets up from the bed,grabs his coat and is about to walk into the hall.

"Troy where are you going?"gabby asks him

"Out for a walk tell my mom I will be back in an hour."

"Troy."but it was to late he walked out into the hall and closed the door before Gabriella could get any other words out

DOWN STARIES

Lucille and jack (Troy's parents)are sitting on the couch together watching T.V. when they notice there son come down from up staries with no Gabriella following behind.

"Troy what's wrong,what's going on,wheres Gabriella?"Lucille asks worried

"I going out be back in an hour."troy said before walking out the house

UP IN TROY'S ROOM WITH GABRIELLA

Gabriella is on Troy's bed crying when she notices someone walk into the room.

"Troy."gabby asks surprised

"No,hunny it's me."Lucille says walking into the room and sits on the bed

"Whats going on,why did troy just walk out like that?"

"I don't know,i told him that I might want a baby,but I think he took it the wrong way and thought I wanted one now but I don't I might want one when I am older but I didn't get time to tell him that because he stormed out."Gabriella says in tears

"Oh,well sit here and me and jack will try to go and find him."Lucille said getting up from the bed

"No,i want to. I caused this let me fix it please,he is my boyfriend."

"Ok,but be careful."

Ten minutes later Gabriella is outside looking for troy in the dark.

"TROY.....TROY WHERE ARE YOU?"Gabriella screamed out only to hear her echo

In the distance she see's a dark looking figure with the same hair as troy.

"Troy is that you?"

The figure looks up when he hear Gabriella and starts walking up to her.

Gabriella starts walking up slowly to the man. A street light turned on and Gabriella realizes that the figure is troy and she runs up to him.

Gabriella jumps into Troy's arms.

"Oh troy,i am so sorry I rushed into things."Gabriella said squeezing Troy's neck

"It's ok,come on lets get back home and will talk about it so more,it's getting to dark and my mom and dad are probably worried.

BACK AT THE HOUSE.

Troy and Gabriella walk into the house.

"Oh kids,i am so glad your ok."Lucille says running up to them and hugging them

"Were ok mom stop hugging us."troy said pulling away from his mom

"We'll be up staries if you need us."troy took Gabriella's hand and they ran up to his room

IN HIS ROOM

Gabriella walks into the room and lays on the bed.

"I'm going to go and take my shower. I'll be right back."Gabriella said grabbing one of Troy's shirts and walking to the bathroom

"No don't go."troy said grabbing Gabriella's arm and pulling her back

"Why you wanna come with me?"

"YES."troy said standing up excited

Getting out of his grip "Just joking." and she ran to the bathroom

He ran after her and picking her up by the waist.

"TROY LET ME DOWN."Gabriella yelled struggling in his grip

"Nope."

Troy went back to his room and layed Gabriella on his bed.

Trying to get up but stopped by Troy's lips crashing on to hers.

"Troy stop."Gabriella sayed pulling away from there kiss

"Why,i'm not allowed to kiss my own girl friend."

"I lone when you kiss me but I just don't want us to go to far."

"I wouldn't go there if you were not ready."troy said getting off of his girl friend

"I know,well what do you want to do?"gabby asks

"I don't know, but I know i'm getting to the shower before you."troy said running into the hall away and to the bathroom

Getting off the bed "Hey,i called it first."

Gabriella got to the bathroom to see it open but doesn't know troy is behind the door.

"Maybe he was just joking."Gabriella sayed walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

She still doesn't notice and takes her shirt off. Troy tiptoes over to Gabriella and hugs her waist from behind,scaring her to death.

"Hey sexy."troy says

"Why did you do that?"Gabriella sayed turning around and covering her chest with her arms

"I'm sorry,i just love to see your bare body."troy said

"Fine but can I please just take my shower?"

"Ok."troy said sitting on the floor of the bathroom

"Well are you going to leave."

"No,i get lonely in the by my self and I promise I wont do any thing."

"Fine."

Gabriella turned around and took off her pants and panties.

"Dame you got a fine ass."troy said getting up from the floor

"Shut up."

Gabriella was about to get into the shower but was stopped by troy.

"Hold on, just tell me one thing. Why are you so scared to get dressed and undress in front of me."

"I don't know,i just don't like too. It is not like I have the best body in the world."

"What are you kidding me,you have the hottest body in the world not to mention the sexiest."

"Ha ha cute. But you are still not coming into the shower with me."Gabriella sayed getting into the shower

"Please."he said making a puppy face

Giving in "Fine."

Troy gets undressed and jumps into the shower with Gabriella.

DOWN STARIES

"Whats going on up there?"Lucille said

"I don't know but all I hear is giggling."

Jack and Lucille got up from the couch and walked up staries.

UP STARIES

They walk up next to the door and hear the shower going,and troy and Gabriella talking. Jack turns the knob to the bathroom and opens the door very slowly.

"What the hell do you guys think you are doing?"Lucille said

Gabriella and troy stopped what they were doing and shut the water off.

"Take the towels,wrap them around your self and get out of there now."jack said pissed off

Troy and Gabriella do what they are told.

"Troy,Gabriella go to Troy's room now."jack said

IN TROY'S ROOM

Troy and Gabriella are sitting on the bed getting yelled at by Troy's parents.

"Why were you guys in the shower together?"Lucille asks

"Mom it's not like she is a stranger,she is my girlfriend."troy said

"So that does not mean you guys can just be in the shower together. Gabriella do you know what your mom would say and do to you if she found out."Lucille said

In tears from just thinking about it "Yes I do know, she would probably never let me see troy again,and then ground me for the rest of my life."

"Well she's coming home tomorrow and I am going to decide if I am going to tell her or not but from now on I want you to sleep in the guest room,so go."Lucille said before leaving the room with jack behind her

Crying "Troy,no."Gabriella said running into her boyfriends arms

"Baby it's ok,i wont let my mom do that."troy said rubbing his girlfriend's back

"Come on lets get to bed." lifting her head up to face his "and don't worry,while my mom and dad are asleep I'll come in and see you."troy sayed kissing his girlfriend's forehead

"Ok. I love you. Gabriella sayed hugging her boyfriend

"Love you too." troy said hugging her back

Gabriella collected her things and went into the guest room.

WITH TROY'S PARENTS

"Hunny,are you really going to tell Gabriella's mother what they did. I mean they are together."jack said

"Yeah I know that but I have to."Lucille said

IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT

Troy went to go see Gabriella but ended falling asleep with her in his arms.

THE NEXT DAY

Lucille wakes up and goes to check on gabby to find troy asleep with Gabriella in his arms. She was about to yell at them but got stopped by her husband.

"Don't do it,just let them sleep."jack said pulling her back and closing the door

THREE HOURS LATER

Gabriella and troy wake up.

"Umm troy did you sleep in here all night?"Gabriella asks

"I think so,but lets just hope my mom or dad didn't come in here yet."troy said getting up from the bed

"Come on lets go downstairs and eat breakfast."troy said and Gabriella followed him

DOWNSTAIRS

Gabriella and troy walk into the kitchen.

"Gabriella your mom called and she said she is going to be home in twenty-minutes."Lucille said

"Ok,thank you."Gabriella said walking into the living room crying

"Mom are you seriously going to tell her mom what we did,look at her she is crying."troy said

"Troy her mom deserves to know and it is up to her mom to decide her punishment."

Troy turned around and walked off.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

There is a knock at the door. Lucille answers it.

"Hello Inez,how was your trip?"she asks

"It was ok,it can't be that exciting it was a business trip."Inez laughed

"Yeah,well come in and sit."Lucille said opening the door wider

Inez walks in to find Gabriella sitting on Troy's lap on the couch.

"Hi hunny."Inez says

"Hi mom. How was your trip?"Gabriella said not even bothering to look up from the TV.

"Good,how was your stay here.?"

"Fine."

Inez looks and Lucille.

"How was she?"Inez asks

"Come and talk to me in the kitchen,i have to tell you something."Lucille said walking to the kitchen

Gabriella started to get all teary and buried her face into Troy's chest.

"Gabriella it's going to be fine."troy said rubbing Gabby's back

Five minutes later troy and Gabriella hear a cup break in the kitchen and Inez storming out of the kitchen mad.

"GABRIELLA MARIE MONTEZ,WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"Inez yelled


End file.
